Field
The described technology generally relates to a display device.
Description of the Related Technology
Example types of flat panel displays include liquid crystal displays (LCDs) and organic light emitting diode (OLED) displays. They basically include a display panel, a driver integrated circuit (IC), and a printed circuit board (PCB). Display panels include signal lines, including scan lines and data lines, and thin film transistors, with a matrix of pixels connected to the signal lines.
The substrate may be a flexible substrate that is made of plastic, in which case, the display device can be bent, folded, or rolled up. The driver IC may be mounted on the substrate using a chip on plastic (COP) technique. The driver IC is connected to a printed circuit board (PCB) via an input wiring part to receive a control signal therefrom, and is connected to signal lines of a display area via an output wiring part to apply a driving voltage to the signal lines.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only to enhance the understanding of the background of the described technology and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.